Warring Nations
by Earwig Factory
Summary: Two Races, Two Nations, One War... Rated T but may change depending.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pokémon, but I own the characters. I also don't own any part of the speech. It is borrowed from Martin Luther King and slightly modified to suit the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, how would you like to participate in a rally tonight?" Alex didn't really know what it would be for, but he agreed anyway. He was curious as to what the rally could be for. He took the flyer and got directions from the nice 'flyer handing out' man. "So it's at six…" He told himself. "Oh, that's in 30 minutes… I'd better hurry." He ran home, got prepared, grabbed a snack, and headed out to the rally.

When he arrived, he could see a Shedinja standing on a podium. It was speaking to a rather large crowd of Pokémon. There were also several humans in the crowd. Alex joined them to listen…

"I am happy to join with you today in what will go down in history as the greatest demonstration for freedom in the history of our nation.

A long time ago, a great god amongst us Pokémon, Arceus, in whose symbolic shadow we stand today, first made us and this land. This action was done in the fact that we might live a happy life. It came as a joyous time. Humans and Pokémon lived side by side in glorious harmony.

Then, so many years later, we were taken captive, enslaved to fight, and to do nothing else. So many years later, our life, the Pokémon life, was and still is sadly crippled by the manacles of discrimination. So many years later, the Pokémon lives on a lonely island of nothing in the midst of a vast ocean of prosperity. So many years later, each Pokémon is still languished in the corners of this society and finds himself an exile in his own land. And so we've come here today to emphasize a shameful condition.

When the architects of the human society wrote their laws, they were signing a promissory note to which everyone in this land was to fall heir. This note was a promise that all of us, yes, Pokémon as well as humans, would be guaranteed the special rights. It is obvious today that the humans have defaulted on this promissory note, insofar as we are concerned. Instead of honoring this obligation, they have given us a bad apple, an inedible apple filled with worms.

But we refuse to believe that the humans are this bad. We refuse to believe that there are only rotten apples in the great vaults of opportunity of their society. And so, we've come to deliver a perfect apple, an apple that will give us, upon demand, the riches agreed upon in the original terms. Did we not sign the pact as well?"

At this point, the entire crowd was cheering. Alex remained silent however…

"We have also come to this hallowed spot to remind the humans of the fierce urgency of this issue. This is no time to engage in the luxury of cooling off or to take the tranquilizing drug of gradualism. Now is the time to make real the promises promised to us. Now is the time to rise from the dark and desolate valley of slavery to the sunlit path of justice and equality. Now is the time to lift our nation from the quicksands of injustice and place it on the solid rock of brotherhood. Now is the time to make justice a reality for all of us and our children.

It would be fatal for the nation to overlook the urgency of the moment. This sweltering summer of the Pokémon's legitimate discontent will not pass until there is an invigorating autumn of freedom and equality. This year is not an end, but a beginning. And those who hope that the Pokémon needed to blow off steam and will now be content will have a rude awakening if the nation returns to business as usual. And there will be neither rest nor tranquility in this land until the Pokémon is granted his given rights. The whirlwinds of revolt will continue to shake the foundations of this nation until the bright day of justice emerges."

The crowd roared. They were celebrating and waving banners and flags and stuff. There were a few boos in the crowd too. They however got the boot (almost literally).

Alex walked away, and pondered what the bug was saying. "Are we really that evil? Do we really do half of those things?" Rather recently, it has been deteriorating. The Pokémon are rebelling against their owners. In fact, some would go so far as to say civil war may emerge at this rate. However the current ruling party refuses to accept the Pokémon's demands…

The next morning, after showering and other stuff, Alex went outside only to find a small group of Ariados harassing a Building Contractor. She had apparently scheduled the site to be cleared for a new house, and that patch of land was the Ariados' home. "So this is why they are mad…" He ran out to go help the contractor. His Blaziken made quick work of the Ariados and they went running. After he explained to her that it was their home, he wnet off to the city. He was scheduled to teach some new students on proper Pokémon care.

He would find the city was not what it used to be…


End file.
